The launch of an automatic transmission, i.e., the transfer of torque from an engine or power source to the transmission at engine start-up is typically accomplished by a traditional torque converter that transfers torque via fluid coupling or by a wet clutch. The use of dry friction clutches existing within a transmission for ratio changing purposes to also serve as launch clutches has also been investigated. An optimal launch system would not increase the required fluid volume within a transmission and would not shorten fluid life. Additionally, an optimal launch system would not compromise fuel economy and would provide a clutch with a long component life.